


Not Quite a Typical Day (But Pretty Damn Close) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day (and night, and morning) in the life of Julio Richter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Typical Day (But Pretty Damn Close) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite a Typical Day (But Pretty Damn Close)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140497) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/ejgg)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-quite-typical-day-but-pretty-damn-close) | 23.6 MB | 25:50


End file.
